Gracias al traidor
by Aliathna
Summary: La noche que Ron abandona a Harry y Hermione lo cambia todo para ellos. Solos, en la tienda de campaña, descubren lo que verdaderamente significan el uno para el otro. ONESHOT.


_No, no soy rubia, tampoco inglesa y mucho menos millonaria, por lo tanto no soy J. K. Rowling y nada de esto me pertenece._

* * *

 _ **Gracias al traidor.**_

* * *

 _Dedicado a todas las harmonys._

* * *

Las gotas de lluvia se siguen estrellando contra el techo de la tienda.

Estás helada y las mantas con las que Harry te envolvió hace un rato no hacen mucho por ayudarte, porque el frío está instalado dentro de ti. Cuando tus dientes comienzan a castañear y sientes escalofríos bajar por tu espalda, te acercas a la hoguera esperando recibir un poco de su calor. Junto al fuego, es cuando que lo notas. Es un olor conocido y familiar. El olor que hasta el día de ayer te hacía suspirar por lo bajo y desear que su dueño te rodeara con los brazos, sólo para quedar tan impregnada de ese aroma como su ropa. Rabiosa e impidiendo que más lágrimas caigan de tus ojos, te deshaces de las mantas que te rodean. Es _su_ aroma. El del traidor que los acaba de dejar.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Harry desde su cama. Llamaste su atención al pisar furiosa las sábanas cuando cayeron al piso. No le contestas, sigues descargando toda tu ira contra la tela —¿Hermione? —vuelve a preguntar él, ahora con tono preocupado.

" _Tonto, tonto, ¡tonto!"_ repites en tu mente, ahora levantando la manta, retorciéndola, jalándola, haciéndola tiras, imaginando que es a su propietario a quien dañas. _"¡Eres un grandísimo tonto, Ronald Weasley!"._ Estás tan enojada, que quieres reducir la tela lo más posible, dejando solamente algunos hilos sueltos. Buscas tu varita, queriendo usarla para reducir esos hilos a cenizas, y tu visión pasa súbitamente de rojo a negro, porque te encuentras atrapada contra el pecho de tu mejor amigo.

—¡Hermione! —dice él mientras te abraza, más fuerte de lo necesario, intentando calmarte, tranquilizarte y detenerte. Tu primer impulso es luchar contra él, defenderte, salir de la prisión de sus brazos para cumplir tu objetivo, pero cuando él hace más presión sobre tu cuerpo, te derrotas y comienzas a llorar, muy alto y fuerte, espantándote a ti misma sin poder controlarte.

Los brazos de tu amigo ya no te aprisionan. Siguen fuertes a tu alrededor para poder sostenerte. Te percatas que estás completamente apoyada en él. Literal y figurativamente, él está ahí para ti. Con ese pensamiento, encuentras un poco de consuelo y por fin te separas de él. Al verlo de frente, notas como sus ojos también están rojos. Se quedan mirando fijamente, mientras te preguntas que puedes hacer para hacerle sentir el mismo confort que acabas de experimentar. Que puedes hacer para que él también sepa que estarás ahí para él en todo momento, cuando sea que te necesite. Sin dejar de verte, él asiente. Tu alma se tranquiliza, porque con ese simple gesto, entiendes que él lo sabe.

Separándose, cada quién se dirige a su cama, con la total seguridad de que ninguno podrá descansar esa noche. Te acuestas, cierras los ojos y finges dormir, pero los abres un poco para espiar entre las pestañas cuando oyes un ruido. Es Harry, echando al fuego los jirones de la manta que habías dejado en el suelo.

oOo

Los días transcurren en silencio.

Desayunan, hacen sus tareas, hablan sobre posibles teorías y oportunidades que los ayuden a terminar su misión, pero mientras más pasa el tiempo, más rebuscadas se vuelven y más hartos los ponen a ustedes.

Las noches son peores.

Oyes el avance del reloj y los ruidos de la naturaleza que hay fuera de la tienda. Sientes que no descansas nada, pero debes estar durmiendo a ratos, porque aún estás lúcida en el día. Pasas toda la madrugada dando vueltas en la cama, enredándote entre tus sábanas, intentando abrigarte mejor porque para colmo de males es invierno y el frío se cuela por todas partes. Oyes a Harry hacer lo mismo en su cama. No pueden poner hechizo de calefacción muy potentes por miedo a ser descubiertos.

Una de esas noches, lo oyes levantarse. Crees que va a hacer una guardia nocturna fuera de la tienda, aunque dejaron de hacerlas desde que el traidor los dejó. Ya perdiste la cuenta de las noches que han pasado desde entonces. Escuchas como desvanece los hechizos que calientan su cama. Esperas oírlo salir, así que te sorprendes cuando notas como se para al lado de tu cama.

—¿Puedo? —dice con voz alta. Sabe que estás despierta, aunque tengas los ojos cerrados.

Sin abrirlos ni decir nada, te haces a un lado, dejando suficiente espacio para que él se introduzca, cosa que hace después de echar su propia manta encima de ti. Tiene los pies helados y haces un ruido de queja, alejándote de él, pero volviéndote a acercar a los pocos minutos, porque su pecho irradia calor. En la mañana, cuando se levantan, ninguno dice nada nada, dejando nuevamente al silencio escurrirse entre ustedes. En la noche, ahora eres tú quién se mete en la cama de él.

oOo

Se ha cumplido un mes desde que el traidor se fue.

El compartir cama se ha vuelto costumbre. Ya no te importan sus pies helados y has perdido la pena de usar su pecho como almohada. Muchas mañanas lo descubres mirando hacia la nada, jugando con tu cabello. Otras, te ve fijamente, con su mano clavada en tu espalda. Cuando se levantan, no mencionan una palabra al respecto, pero han pasado varios días desde que juntaron sus camas individuales e hicieron un hechizo para transformarla en una sola más grande.

Esta noche, él está sentado en ella, como esperándote para poder por fin dormir. Tú estás una vez más junto al fuego, viéndolo arder. No puedes evitarlo, porque por mucho que hayas querido olvidar la fecha, sabes que es como un hito. Ahora estás segura qué _él_ no volverá. Te cuestionas que significa eso realmente para ti.

¿Lo extrañas? Si. Imaginas que sientes lo mismo que alguien que perdió un brazo enfermo. Aunque estuviera matándote, lo echas de menos. ¿Lo perdonarás, si algún día se vuelven a ver? Probablemente también, sólo porqué es _él_ y siempre terminas perdonándole todo. ¿Algún día todo volverá a ser cómo antes? No. Definitivamente no. Jamás podrás olvidar que los haya dejado.

Estos pensamientos se dispersan cuando notas una mano frente a ti. Es Harry, que se ha acercado y ahora parece querer invitarte a bailar, sin decir una palabra. Hay una melodía triste saliendo de la radio. Aceptando tomas su mano y te paras frente suyo. Él te retira el horrocrux que hasta ahora tenías en el cuello y sientes sus manos cálidas cuando lo hace.

Comienzan a bailar de una forma casi infantil. Sus caras y movimientos logran sacarte una sonrisa e incluso algunas risas cuando te hace girar. Las últimas notas de la canción los hace quedarse abrazados, balanceándose de un lado a otro. Notas su mano derecha en tu cintura y los dedos de la izquierda entrelazados con los tuyos. Te separas de él un poco y sus rostros quedan a una distancia tan mínima que la posibilidad de juntar sus labios tan fácilmente, te aterra.

Estás segura que en cualquier momento cualquiera de los dos se retirará y nunca volverán a hablar del tema. Una parte de ti teme que eso ocurra y en realidad te sorprendes deseando que ocurra lo contrario. Quieres rendirte a una necesidad tan básica, cómo lo es el sentir calor. Por la forma que él respira, casi estás segura de que también lo desea. _Casi._

Toda duda se disuelve al notar sus labios rozar tentativamente los tuyos. Una sensación de alivio recorre tu cuerpo y alcanzas a notar la sonrisa que se forma en ellos cuando empiezas a responder al beso.

Ambos saben lo que quieren, por eso no te sorprendes cuando caes de espaldas sobre la cama, con él encima tuyo.

oOo

Lo sientes en todo tu cuerpo. Desde esa noche, su esencia se mezcló con la tuya y ya no hay forma de separarlas. Tampoco es que tengas ningún interés en hacerlo. Aún cuando lo miras a la distancia, sientes sus besos sobre tus párpados, su barba rasposa en tu hombro, sus pies acariciando los tuyos. Durante el día, nunca hablan ni hacen nada al respecto; es cuando cae la noche, que se dan permiso de besarse y explorar sus cuerpos sin recelo. La noche es su amiga, su aliada, su vigía en esa nueva aventura que se antoja demasiado privada para recorrerla a la luz del día.

Poco a poco van conociéndose de una manera completamente pensaste que existieran tantos tipos de caricias. Hay algunas de pasión, algunas de necesidad, algunas de deseo puro y otras de cariño infinito. Las que más te gustan son estas últimas y más cuando descubres que no es necesario estar en una cama desnudos para recibirlas.

Las semanas transcurren y el juego de caricias deja de limitarse a la oscuridad. Ahora ocurren en los momentos más inesperados, aquellos que son fácilmente olvidados en la rutina del día al día; mientras desayunan, mientras discuten sus planes, mientras observan el fuego en silencio. Sabes que todo ha cambiado el día que te descubres encima de él, todavía unidos, con la mesa puesta y el Sol sin haber llegado a su máxima altura. Comienzas a preguntarte si es sólo cariño lo que sientes.

Entonces, llega la Navidad.

—¡Harry!

El temor de perderlo es tan grande que casi te impide seguir con tu trabajo. Enojada, obligas a tus manos a recorrer su cuerpo, acariciándolo una vez, pero esta vez para cuidar de sus heridas. No duermes. No comes. No te permites pensar en nada más que no sea cuidarlo. Piensas que ante el menor de tus errores podrías perder la oportunidad de seguir descubriendo un mundo con él, junto a él.

Sin darte cuenta, caes agotada a su lado. Comienzas un sueño agitado, intranquilo, que no te permite descansar realmente. Sientes que estás corriendo, sin saber porqué ni hacia dónde. De repente, una tranquilidad te invade y es entonces que despiertas completamente alerta. Algo te está tocando la mano. Es su pulgar.

Al verlo despierto, rompes en llanto. El alivio que te recorre en tan grande, que a tu cuerpo sólo le quedan fuerzas para besarlo, antes de volver a caer dormida. En la lejanía, lo oyes murmurar algo. Sin entenderlo, sabes que tú también lo sientes.

oOo

Abres los ojos. El recuerdo de esa noche en que casi lo pierdes se apodera de ti y te cierra la garganta, dejándote sin aliento. Sientes la cama vacía, y se te eriza toda la piel por el miedo. Intentas tranquilizarte, pero te pierdes en ti misma cuando compruebas que la tienda de campaña está vacía. Sales, intentas ver algo entre los árboles, pierdes toda precaución y te permites gritar su nombre una vez.

No obtienes respuesta.

Las horas transcurren en silencio. Los primeros rayos del Sol comienzan a colarse entre tus pestañas cuando oyes unas pisadas acercarse. Sin miedo, sales corriendo a su encuentro. Te emocionó tanto reconocer el ruido que hace al caminar, que no te percataste que había uno más. Al verlo aparecer entre las ramas, con la ropa mojada, vuelves a tener miedo, y la descarga de adrenalina dispara el recuerdo de esa noche nuevamente. Recuerdas perfectamente lo que dijo.

—Y yo a ti —dices antes de echarte a sus brazos y besarlo.

Una rama rompiéndose hace que por fin notes a su acompañante.

El que crees uno tus mayores temores, acaba de personificarse en la forma del pelirrojo traidor quién, azorado, acaba de ver hacerse realidad a uno de los suyos.

oOo

Gritas hasta que tus pulmones arden. Lloras, hasta que tus ojos quedan secos. Lo piensas, hasta que tu cerebro no puede concentrarse en otra cosa.

Tirada en el suelo de la mansión, lo único que deseas es que tu amor sea tan poderoso que él llegué a sentirlo, dónde sea que se encuentre.

Oyes ruidos, gritos, el sonido de una pelea. Ya nada te importa, y confundes el desaparecerte con la sensación de la muerte.

Entonces, sientes arena debajo de ti y Sol en tu frente.

Abres los párpados.

Los últimos días han pasado como en un sueño.

Un último plan, una última batalla, una última oportunidad.

Antes de tomar la poción que te transformará en tu peor enemiga, tomas la mano de Harry.

Ron los ve de frente, y aunque asiente aceptando su relación, aparta la mirada con dolor cuando juntas tus labios con los del moreno.

oOo

El cuerpo de Voldemort cae al suelo. La multitud tarda un poco en comprender lo que eso significa, pero cuando lo hacen los vítores se oyen como un rugir unísono. Muchas personas quieren rodear al héroe salvador. Él parece incrédulo, casi asustado. Busca tu mirada. Al encontrarla, algo se activa dentro de ti y corres directamente a sus brazos sin importar a quién golpeas en el camino. Cuando estás junto a él, lo rodeas con tu cuerpo y le plantas un beso en los labios. A tu alrededor algunos se quejan perplejos, otros vitorean más y hay hasta quién bromea acerca de pagar una apuesta.

Nada ni nadie te importa, porque él te está correspondiendo el beso.

* * *

 _Esta es la historia que toda harmony escribe alguna vez. Espero que te haya gustado mi versión._


End file.
